koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Loki (Warriors Orochi)
Loki (ロキ, ˈloʊki) is the Norse god of deception. For the first part of the game, he is under the guise of Perseus (ペルセウス, Περσεύς) to deceive Zeus and the other Olympic gods by orders of his master, Odin. He won ninth place in the Warriors Orochi 4 Ultimate popularity poll. Role in Games The Warriors Orochi series has Loki, as Perseus, rebel against Zeus's machinations by entering Orochi's dimensional realm. This forces Athena herself to come and pursue him. Although he seemingly lends his assistance to the humans, he has actually manipulated them under Odin's orders. His true identity is eventually revealed to be none other than Loki, the Norse god of deception and mischief. However, in reality, he wants to get revenge on Odin for slaughtering their fellow Norse friends during Ragnarok, with Loki being one of the survivors. Before the coalition’s last battle against Odin, Loki entrusts information to one of his true first mortal friends Yukimura Sanada to stop Odin’s evil scheme and avenge the deaths of Loki’s friends. Once the final battle finally occurs, Loki heroically sacrifices his life to overpower Odin for the coalition to be able to confront the fallen All-Father of Norse Gods once and for all. When they confront Odin, he uses his powers to bring Loki back to life but places him under the god's direct control. Though forced to fight, he implores the humans to defeat him, as he is already dead. In the new story for Ultimate, Yukimura saves Loki from Odin's camp which causes him to defect towards the coalition army and lives to see the coalition ending Odin once and for all, assisting them along the way. Character Information Personality While disguised as Perseus, Loki was notably more sympathetic to the humans than the other gods of Olympus, possibly owing to his status as a demi-god. As such, he sees it as his responsibility to safeguard them, even if it means opposing his family. During his time with the humans, he got along with Naotora, Yukimura and Guan Yinping. He would also learn first-hand of humanity's stubborn defiance in the face of impossibility as well as their refusal to give up hope. When his deception is revealed, Loki still sports his gentle smile, though using it to hide his true, vengeful, nature. Bitter about the demise of his Asgardian friends and the loss of his powers, he is not above scheming and manipulating others for his own ends, seeing the humans as a means to an end. Over time, however, the constant battles against the humans eventually causes him to reconsider his path, to the point where he believes himself to be a fool for even questioning why they would still defy Odin. Yukimura's continued belief in him, despite his betrayal, ultimately causes him to finally betray Odin in favor of genuinely protecting the humans. He attempts to study Orochi's behavior, seeing him as an enigma that seems to covet something deeper than his own demise. Despite his turmulous relationship with Athena, even as Perseus, the two seem to be able to make amends, being equally surprised at how they can still form a friendship despite the rocky start. He is, surprisingly, one of the friends of the real Perseus. Character Symbolism Perseus, the figure whom Loki masquerades as, is a mythological hero born from Zeus and Danaë, a mortal princess from Argos. He accomplished many feats for the gods and later became the founder of Mycenae. Most notable of his feat was his success of killing Medusa, a gorgon, with the help of Athena. Perseus here only had one eye, which is a reference during his quest to kill Medusa, where Perseus found the Gray Sisters who all share an eye. Perseus took the eye as ransom in exchange for knowledge to defeat Medusa. This reflects his ploy in Warriors Orochi 4, where Loki used his identity of Perseus to trick the Coalition to help Odin without their knowledge. Loki's weapon the Mistilteinn is of Nordic origin. It was used to slay Baldur, the son of Odin and Frigg, serving as a hint to his secret identity while under the guise of Perseus. Loki as a cruel joke out of many others he committed, presented the object during a typical everyday contest where fellow gods would fling things at Baldur's body just for humoring his gifted invulnerability. The gods were all shocked due to Baldur being fatally wounded when they were all least expecting it, as the object was the only thing revealed to be able to harm him. In various texts, it was often confused with mistletoe due to its naming (and hence its plant-like design); other records have claimed it was either also a sword or a spear. Voice Actors *Hiro Shimono - Warriors Orochi 4 Quotes :See also Loki/Quotes *"Yukimura... You seem to feel some affection towards me. I have no idea why. Can you explain it?" :"You and I have fought together and talked with each other on many an occasion now. I believe more than enough time has passed for us to trust each other." :"I could understand you trusting Perseus, but why trust me? I think nothing of tricking people. To achieve my goals, I will do absolutely anything." :"If you did that, it would be for a reason that means a lot to you, yes? I think that level of commitment to a cause is an admirable thing. Besides... You say these things, but your expression betrays how you really feel. You seem conflicted, as if you want me to criticize you. It is not the kind of expression worn by a truly evil man." :"Hah... You are far too trusting, Yukimura. How do you know this is not all an act on my part?" :"I do not care if it is. It remains an incontrovertible truth that I feel affection and trust towards you." :"You really are a fool..." ::~~Loki and Yukimura; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay Ground Moveset : : Loki uses Gleipnir to bind enemies. : , , , : Loki equips Dáinsleif, does a spinning slash along the ground making fire, then does a hopping fiery slash. : , , , , : Loki deploys Brísingamen to send a blast of fire forward. : , , , , , : Loki summons Gungnir and positions it above enemies before dropping it hard. : : Loki summons the sacred treasures and launches them rapidly at enemies. Horse Moveset Fighting Style Although Perseus's main weapon is a spear, he is capable of summoning the Sacred Treasures at will and using a multitude of them to attack surrounding foes. Weapons Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Destined to be Destroyed Norse Mythology Category:Warriors Orochi Characters